When Once Became Twice and Then Some
by Ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Neverland divergence, Hook, Emma, the helm. Based on this prompt by @kmomof4 over on Tumblr. A canon divergence in which Killian takes her against the helm in Neverland.


The room swayed with the gentle rock of waves. As she lay there trying to sleep, two things were clear. One, she had no idea how her mom and dad slept through each other's snoring, and two, there was no way _she_ was going to sleep through her mom and dad's snoring.

Closing her eyes, Emma attempted to find the solitude that only sleep could bring, but somewhere off in the recesses of her mind - where she tried to tamp down all unwanted thoughts and feelings, was the very real fact that she wanted Captain Hook, and she wanted him badly. Try as she might to shove the feeling back in the recesses, it would not abate.

Emma tried to think of anything else. Henry was safe, Pan was gone, Hook was- _Goddammit!_ Hook. Exactly where she didn't want her mind to go. Exactly who she didn't want to think of. There was that fucking thrill that had taken up permanent residence along her skin. No matter how hard she tried to keep her mind from him, every thought circled right back to the pirate. It didn't bode well for her that he'd offered up his cabin, so she was surrounded by his smell. She inhaled deeply before she could stop herself, and that thrill ran through her body, lighting up her nerve endings. Another thought that she'd managed to ignore came barreling to the forefront of her consciousness.

"No!" she muttered, causing her parents to stir. _I need to get out of here_. Throwing the blankets off her heated body, Emma didn't bother to put her bra or boots back on before she tiptoed to the door and exited the Captain's Quarters. It was only slightly less hot outside as she made her way up onto the deck. The solid wood was comforting beneath her bare feet after being on the sands of Neverland, and the fresh air hit her skin making it prickle in response as she ascended the ladderwell.

She couldn't blame the overheated temperature of her body all on the Neverland heat though. Thoughts of Hook had been having this effect on her since that kiss, that delectable stolen moment of pure, unadulterated desire. Leaning her forearms on the rail of the ship, she looked out over the vast ocean pitched in shades of deep dark blue and black by the smallest sliver of a crescent moon.

She felt her nipples harden as she let the moment play over and over in her mind. A grin tugged at her lips as she remembered the way he'd gone from cocky to frozen in shock, just for a second, just enough to let her know she'd bested him again. Then he'd snapped out of it, threaded his hand into her hair, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Emma squeezed her legs together seeking a little relief from the dull throb that had settled between her thighs.

"It's nice to see a smile on your face, Swan."

Emma's eyes snapped open, _when did I even shut them,_ she wondered _._ She glared at the man of the hour as though he were an intruder. He didn't have on his long duster as he normally did, his shirt and waistcoat were fully unbuttoned, and he was barefoot. There was something disarming about a barefoot pirate captain.

She softened her gaze slightly when he raised hand and hook in supplication. She wondered what might be on his mind that he'd also be up. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Where would you have me sleep? You and your family are in my quarters afterall."

 _Oh. Right._ "What about the crew quarters?"

"I much prefer the open air to the likes of the crocodile and the Evil Queen. I don't think the lost boys are quite ready to share close quarters with me either."

Emma wondered why the chuckle after his statement had a disparaging tone. He'd actually turned out to be quite the hero on this mission, so it begged the question why many things he said and did were self deprecating.

"I don't suppose I could join you in my quarters?"

And there he was, the cocky captain, back in an instant before anyone could question his moment of self doubt, or at least he thought. _I can read you too, you know,_ Emma thought adding a self satisfied _so ha!_

"I'm sure David wouldn't mind if you squeezed in beside him."

"I was rather hoping it'd be you I'd be squeezing in behind."

He was giving her _that_ look again, all cocked eyebrow and smolder. Emma felt that thrill spreading up her chest, and dammit, to her cheeks. Not trusting her voice to not be some stupidly breathy imitation of it's normal self, she rolled her eyes in response.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No."

"No?" he questioned with a chuckle. "You're awfully quiet tonight."

"Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." _Shit, can't go down that road again_.

Hook laughed heartily in response. "Oh Swan, wandering out here in the middle of the night, flushed and overheated, leaning against the railing eyes closed, and moaning. I would kill to know what you were thinking about."

"I did not moan!" Now she was definitely flushed, and embarrassed beyond reproach at being all but caught out fantasizing about Captain Hook. Her eyes went saucer like, then quickly narrowed to tiny slits, and her fists balled up at her sides as indignation got the better of her.

"Whatever noise you made, moaning, sighing, breathing… hard. I would pay good money to know what you were thinking."

Emma scoffed, looking back out at the ocean.

"Hmmmm," he hummed, sidling closer to where she stood. "What could you possibly be thinking about that you wouldn't want to discuss with me?"

"Lots of things." She almost wished she had stayed in the cabin. _Almost._ Part of her, the baser part of her was enjoying the banter.

"Aye, true that, but I'd wager it involved me."

She looked back at him, eyes wide and questioning. _He's got balls_. She couldn't believe he was actually calling her out. She wasn't used to people being so… straightforward. _What if it didn't have to be a one time thing?_ "Oh, fuck it," she muttered before pulling him in as she had in the jungle, and crushing her lips to his.

This time he didn't hesitate, almost as if he'd been lying in wait. Emma felt herself being pressed against him, lips to thighs. The weight of his hook against her lower back and the heat of his palm cupping her face made her head spin. Pulling back for a breath she looked into his eyes, enjoying how wrecked they were.

"I thought you said our dalliance in the jungle was a one time thing."

"Do you really want to question a good thing?" Emma breezed past him and over to the helm where she gripped two of the spokes. She shivered when he walked up behind her and leaned into her.

"No, I suppose not," he growled in her ear before biting down on the lobe.

"Good." Turning her head to meet his, she welcomed his warm mouth again. It was soft and tentative at first, but she didn't want soft. She bit down on his lip, and a spark shot straight to her core when he whimpered at her assault. Emma took the opportunity to slide her tongue against his. She expertly sucked his tongue as if it was another of his appendages, and this time he didn't whimper but groaned against her mouth.

"Now who's moaning," she teased.

"Mmmm, I want to taste more of you."

His whispered words had her seeking friction again, and the thrust he punctuated his statement with left little question in her mind that he was going to feel prodigious once he was actually plunging into her. She wiggled her butt against him, coaxing him to grind against her once more. "What's stopping you?"

His growl did things to her insides, and before she could discern what his plan was he'd spun her around and had her pressed against the helm. The look in his eyes spoke of carnal lust. He licked his lips, then dropped to his knees, placing hand and hook at her hips. Without ceremony he buried his nose in the crook of her thighs.

 _Oh thank god we bathed today_ , she thought, sighing in relief as just the touch of his nose to her folds sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through her. He ran his hand up under her shirt, placing his hand low on her belly.

"Bloody hell, you smell divine. May I?"

Emma opened her eyes, again not even remembering when she closed them. _Is he serious?_ Looking down at him, he had that goddamn eyebrow cocked again, and his question was very serious.

"Who'd have thought Captain Hook was a gentleman in the bedroom?"

"We're not in the bedroom, we're at the helm. And I told you love, I'm always a gentleman. Now, may I," he asked once more, this time placing his hand at the fastening of her pants.

Goosebumps broke out across her flesh where his fingers and palm skimmed her belly. She hadn't been touched like this in forever. "Yes."

Although he deftly unfastened her jeans and pulled the zipper down, Emma realized that he was having an issue pulling them down one-handed. They were a little tight, and she was a little overheated. Before she could regulate her thoughts to help him he added his hook to pull at the other side. "Oh!" she jumped.

The giggle that wanted to escape Emma's mouth immediately dissipated when he recoiled as if burned. Her heart dropped at the tortured expression on his face, and he'd gone a little pale.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologized, still on his knees.

"Hook." Cupping his chin when he didn't make eye contact, she turned his face to hers. "Killian, you did not hurt me. You surprised me, the hook… it's a little colder than I thought it would be, that's all."

Hook expelled a huff of air and looked away again, making it clear to Emma he didn't believe her. "It's repulsive darling, you don't have to humor me."

"Now you listen to me, pirate." Emma gloated internally when his eyes snapped back to hers. "I have no reason to lie to you. Why would I? It was cold, I am hot, it surprised me, that's all. In fact, if I'm being honest…" Emma trailed off, not wanting to give his ego the boost it didn't need.

"What," Hook whispered, "tell me."

Emma blushed again, knowing he was never going to let her hear the end of this. She laughed a little at what she was about to confess to Captain Hook. Never in her wildest fantasies could she have conjured up this scenario.

"Come on Swan, you know you want to tell me" he coaxed her.

"Fine, if you must know, I've thought about what your hook might feel like."

"I'm afraid I'll need you to elaborate, I'm not quite sure I follow."

"Oh, don't play stupid, you know exactly what I mean!"

"I'm afraid not milady. A few details might help, and don't be afraid to really get into it."

Emma reached down and grabbed his hook. She held it in one hand and ran the fingers of her other hand over the ridge and down to its tip. It didn't escape her notice how his breath hitched and he seemed to stop breathing as she caressed his metal appendage. "I wondered what it would feel like to hold it in my hand. I thought about what it would feel like if you rubbed it along my skin. I fantasized about how the tip would sting against my nipples, and how fast you could make me come if you circled it here." She placed his hook against her center and rotated her hips against it. A small satisfied sigh escaped her parted lips.

"Seven hells, lass. Are you trying to kill me?" He gripped his cock over his trousers trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Emma smiled at the weakness in his voice as she continued to roll her hips over his hook. The sight of him on his knees, cock in hand, even if it was over his pants, was surreal. She lifted her shirt exposing her breasts to him and rolled her nipples between her fingers.

"I've died. I knew it, I died back on that bloody island, and somehow, someone saw fit to send me to heaven."

"Instead of talking why don't you put that mouth to use, Captain? I'd ask for your hand too, but you seem a little busy."

Hook actually looked a little embarrassed at her assessment. "Forgive me, but you are a vision."

"So are you. I actually wouldn't mind watching you jerk off, but right now, I want all of you."

Hook gave her a lascivious grin, then set to work granting her wish. He latched on to one nipple and bit down before soothing with languid strokes of his tongue, while rolling her other between deft fingers. Emma worked herself on his hook, riding ever closer to that peak.

"Fucking beautiful," he breathed when she stilled over him, a salacious moan following her orgasm. He moved to pulled down her jeans once more, this time not hesitating to use his hook. Her arousal was stronger as he nosed her bare curls.

Emma was sensitive, she didn't know if she could handle his tongue at this point. Gripping his hair she tilted his head back, "Be gentle."

"Aye."

Emma's knees almost buckled when his tongue softly stroked through her wet folds. She pulled her hips back anticipating the overstimulation, then she felt his hand wrap around her backside and massage her ass. He gently prodded her back to his waiting mouth.

"You taste as exquisite as I knew you would." He set back to work, slow, gentle, and steady, working her expertly. His hand eventually roamed from her backside to her wet entrance. He circled his middle finger around her opening before sliding it inside. He added a second finger when she squeezed around his single digit.

The overstimulation Emma had shied from never came, and soon she was pressing herself against his face. Hook was not a quiet lover, and although he was using a low voice, he liked to talk, and he liked to suck. Watching him have his fill was a heady affair, and she was close to the precipice once more.

"Go ahead love, come on my face," he mumbled into her.

His dirty words had her doing just that, she let go all inhibition, let him take her over, and that all-encompassing sensation shook her, starting in her core, and driving outward to every plane of her body. Emma's knees did buckle then, and Hook guided her down into his lap, holding her as she came down from high.

"You are stark ravingly gorgeous when you lose control, love."

He'd just had his fingers inside her, and his tongue doing unspeakable things to her, yet somehow his words still made her blush. She tried to lock away the thoughts that his words only affected her so deeply because she knew he was telling the truth. She didn't even need to look into his eyes, didn't need her lie detector. Killian Jones had no reason to lie to her.

"Your turn," she told him before kissing him. She could taste herself, that was a new experience for her, and although it was different it wasn't bad. He devoured her mouth as he held her, and she had to wonder if there was anything this man couldn't do with that talented mouth of his, he was orally gifted.

"I don't want to lay you on the deck darling, you already have marks from the helm decorating your back. They're going to make for an interesting pattern if you bruise easily."

"There's no need to worry about that, I've thought about this before too."

"Really? Just how much do you think about me in these sultry scenarios?"

Emma stood up from his lap, pants and panties still around her knees, and extended her hand to him. "That is for me to know."

Hook chuckled as he took her hand and stood up. When he stood to his full height she stepped toward him and ran her hands from his abdomen up through the hair that covered his chest. She took a moment to run her thumbs over his nipples. The hiss of breath let her know that he liked his nipples played with, which suited her just fine, because she enjoyed his chest.

"I can't wait to feel what this," she pulled at his chest hair, "feels like against my nipples." She had no intention of getting butt ass naked right now, it was bad enough that her pants were almost around her ankles. She hoped he understood her meaning, and that he knew, she knew there would be a next time. Hopefully with a little more privacy. She kissed his mouth once before lowering her head and kissing a trail over his scruff and down his neck, all the while tweaking his hardened nipples.

Emma reached for the laces of his pants, and her mouth watered as she spied his tip sticking out from the waist band. "Someone is ready."

"You've no fucking clue."

Emma stilled her hands and fixed him with a serious gaze. "After all I've told you tonight, do you really think that's true?"

"Too right."

Emma finished unlacing his pants and pulled them down his thighs. "Now Captain, would you like to sample my mouth, or get straight to the main event?" She reached between her legs and gathered wetness, then grasped his dick firmly and pumped slowly, long, wet strokes from base to tip and back again.

He tried to speak, but all he managed was a grunt from the back of his throat. Shaking his head, focusing on his intent, he stilled her hand with his. "As a wise woman once said, right now, I want all of you." Emma swallowed thickly as he reached up to cup her face, and ran his thumb over her wetted lower lip. "And as much as I'd love to have these lips wrapped around my cock, I'd surely not make it to the main event."

Emma unwillingly moaned again at his filth. He made simple words erotic, he made her wet for him again when she'd already come twice. She turned around and took a step toward the helm she'd been pressed against moments ago. Placing each hand on a spoke, she grasped them tightly then turned her head back to Hook. "Take me then, Captain."

"As you wish," he murmured, then he was at her backside, erection pressed firmly against her ass.

Emma pressed herself into his body as his hooked arm wrapped around her waist, and she jumped slightly as his tip grazed her entrance. She rocked back urging him to penetrate her, "I don't want gentle anymore."

Without hesitation he was sliding into her wetness. Emma felt him sweep her hair over one shoulder then his mouth was hot at her neck sucking and biting at her salty skin. Surely he'd leave a mark, but she couldn't be bothered to give a single fuck. The way his long, thick cock dragged against her walls had her shaking with pleasure. He slid in deeper with each thrust until he was bottoming out.

"Just like that," Emma keened. White knuckling the spokes of the helm she slammed back onto his cock, relishing the way he met her each time. His hand wandered below her shirt and between the valley of her breasts. She was lost in his embrace, his arms around her, mouth on her, breath skimming over her, and cock inside her. "Fuck, I'm gonna come again, Hook. Don't stop."

Just when she thought her pleasure couldn't rise any higher his fingers were back on her clit, stroking her. "Go ahead, love. Give me one more," he whispered into her ear. He set a punishing pace, pounding into her with all his strength.

Emma's knees buckled as she lost control, she only barely registered it was Hook supporting her weight with his arm still wrapped around her. Searing heat prickled along her skin as she came once more, she bit down on her lip to keep from calling out. She knew the moment he came, his grip around her waist got a little tighter, his forehead fell against her back, and he stilled as he pulsed within her.

"Fuck, Swan. That was… I don't even have words. But don't you dare say a one time thing."

Emma laughed, and immediately felt his release dripping down her thighs. "Okay, it's not a one time thing."

"Good."

"I need to get cleaned up, you've made a mess of me Captain."

"Mmmm, a dirty girl, what shall I do with you? I have some towels down in my cabin?"

"Ummm, no. I don't want to risk waking the Charming's up. So not ready to deal with that." Before she could second guess herself, she stripped off her clothes, walked to the side of the ship, climbed to the rail and dove over the side.

The water was tranquil, she stayed under for a moment letting the silence surround her. As she was about to break the surface she heard Hook land in the water beside her. She couldn't see anything when she came up for air, treading water she turned herself in a circle, scanning for him. "Hook?"

He finally popped up, grabbing her from behind. Emma squeaked a little as the recent memory of a vicious sea creature flashed in her mind.

"Just me," he assured, spinning her to face him. "The waters of Neverland always were the right temperature."

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as his hooked arm wrapped around her waist and his hand caressed her thighs, cleaning away any trace he'd been there. When he was done he wrapped both arms around her and they worked in tandem to stay afloat. It was quiet, almost eerily so, and just a moment before she would've started to feel awkward, he broke the silence.

"I don't want things to be weird between us, Swan. I know you're not big on words and declarations, and I know I talk more than enough for the two of us. But just let me say this, I don't need an answer right now, I only want you to hear me out."

Not knowing what to expect, Emma merely nodded her head.

"I don't wish to scare you off, Emma, but I do want you to know my intentions. I know I'm just a pirate, and you're a princess, but it seems as though the norms of your society are a little more relaxed than the Enchanted Forest. I know we've gone and done thing backwards, but it was never my intent to get into your knickers for just a quick romp. I was rather hoping to court you once we return to Storybrooke."

Staring at him, and the hope in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Emma Swan didn't do romance, but goddamn if that wasn't the most romantic declaration anyone had ever made to her. It didn't hurt that she knew he was telling the truth. She was having a hard time admitting just how much it meant to her that he didn't need her to make any declarations or promises in return.

Since he knew her so well, or so he had claimed and proved, instead of saying anything she kissed him. It was a long deep thing, and she hoped with each pass of her tongue against his he'd understand that she heard him, she understood him, she believed him, and she wanted him, too. Pausing for breath, she rested her forehead to his for a moment. Surrounded by the solace of the night, and the comfort of his arms, Emma decided in that moment to be brave, she looked into his eyes and smiled shyly before making her own small declaration. "I'd like that."


End file.
